Chris' Test Map
Chris' Test Map or QChunks is a Multiplayer level. This was Chris Thibodeaux's first attempt to create a Quake level. This level is intended for 8 players or less. Spawn Locations * Platform of Upper Ring across from Nailgun platform, side opposite barred section. * Rocket platform across from Grenade Launcher platform of Upper Ring. * Rocket platform across from Nailgun platform of Upper Ring. * Upper Ring, platform closest to top of Water. * Central platform of Lower Ring. * Near Super Nailgun corner of Lower Ring. * Upper Ring, platform in middle of barred section. * Upper Ring, halfway between Nailgun and Grenade Launcher. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Corner of Lower Ring between Super Nailgun and horizontal Teleporter. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - Upper Ring, platform in middle of barred section. * Nailgun - Upper Ring, platform closest to top of Water. * Super Nailgun - Lower Ring, corner below Grenade Launcher platform of Upper Ring. * Grenade Launcher - Platform of Upper Ring across from Nailgun platform, side opposite barred section. * Rocket Launcher - Beam in Water halfway between Lower Ring and Upper Ring. * Thunderbolt- Central platform of Lower Ring. Powerups * Quad Damage - Platform above Upper Ring. * Yellow Armor - Alcove of Lower Ring, halfway between Super Nailgun and Water to Upper Ring. Room-By-Room Summarization Lower Ring * Yellow Armor in alcove halfway between Super Nailgun and Water to Upper Ring. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in corner between Super Nailgun and horizontal Teleporter. * Super Nailgun in corner below Grenade Launcher platform of Upper Ring. * Rocket Launcher on beam in Water halfway between lower and Upper Ring. * Thunderbolt on central platform. * Two 25 Health in alcove halfway between Water and horizontal Teleporter. * Pool of Lava between central platform and lower ring. * Water to Upper Ring in corner between Super Nailgun and horizontal Teleporter. * Horizontal Teleporter in corner between Water and Double-Barrelled Shotgun, leads to Quad Damage platform above Upper Ring. * Vertical Teleporter in alcove between Super Nailgun and Double-Barrelled Shotgun, leads to Thunderbolt platform. Upper Ring * Quad Damage on platform above upper ring. * Double-Barrelled Shotgun on platform in middle of barred section. * Nailgun on platform closest to top of Water. * Grenade Launcher on platform across from Nailgun platform, side opposite barred section. * 2 Shells, 1''' on each side of '''Double-Barrelled Shotgun platform. * 2 Nails, 1''' on each side of '''Nailgun platform. * 2 Rockets, 1 on each platform at opposite ends of the barred section. Alternate Versions July 24, 1996= QChunks2.png|A slightly updated version of this map was released on July 24, 1996. The most notable difference was that the main texture changed from an Elder World brick to a Wizard brick. Chris' Test Map (July 24, 1996) |-| Aftershock = ASQChunks.png|Aftershock for Quake version using the Aftershock Level Theme. Chris' Test Map (Aftershock) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Aftershock levels Category:Aftershock Toolbox levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996-7 Quake levels Category:Elder World levels